Your Name
by Lilteeky007
Summary: One day, two teens wake up to find they have swapped bodies. Sasuke, a spoiled rich boy with a dark past, and Sakura, an average girl with a troubled history of her own. The two must work together to unravel the mysteries of why they keep intermittently switching bodies, all the while pretending to be each other. Somehow, they'll find that fate has a funny way of tying us together.


**Hello all! This story is loosely based off of the anime movie Your Name. While I took the main idea from it, the plot will be completely different. With that said, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Sakura**

 **October 2**

It was a day that started just like any other. I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside my window. Stifling a yawn, I sat up and stretched my stiff arms, causing my soft pink hair to fall over my shoulder. I glanced down at the bubble gum pink locks that cascaded down to my waist. Most people thought I dyed it, but it was actually my natural hair color, as odd as that was. Normally I wouldn't have thought much of seeing it, but today I had never been happier to see that color pink. I'd had the strangest dream the night before. I couldn't remember the details, but it was as if I were living someone else's life. It had felt so... real.

I managed to stumble my way to the bathroom where I got ready for my day before heading back to my room to gather my books for school. As I collected my notebooks to place into my pink backpack, I noticed something off. The writing in my notebook wasn't my own. I placed my bag back on the floor as I flipped through the pages. Had I mistakenly grabbed someone else's? I flipped back to the cover to find my name written neatly on the front. No. This was my notebook, but who had written in it? I flipped to the last page to find three words that sent a chill down my spine.

"Who are you?"

* * *

 **October 1**

Something was off about today. It wasn't the usual sound of chirping birds that woke me, it was an alarm. I groaned as I reached my hand out to find the source of the loud obnoxious noise. Why was my alarm going off? I never needed an alarm to wake me up. I finally managed to find the phone from which the noise was coming, and hit the snooze button. It was strange, the phone in my hand did not have my usual pink flower case on it, but instead was a simple black. I jolted up, something wasn't right. Looking around the room I soon found myself in unfamiliar surroundings. This was not my house. The walls were not the usual white color, and instead were painted a deep dark blue. The floor was not the plush carpet I was used too, but instead was a hard cold wooden style. The furniture was simple, yet modern, with a desk at the foot of the bed and a small couch in the corner.

How did I end up in this room? Had I been kidnapped? I shakily got to my feet and quickly noticed something was off. Why did I feel... taller? I finally took note of my hands to find they were bigger than usual, and had a more manly look. It was then that I noticed the lack of pink. My hair was no longer the long bubble gum pink hair I was used to, but instead was a short raven black that framed my face. I let out a gasp as I ran to the door in the room I could only assume was the bathroom. There I rushed to the mirror. The face I was met with was not the one I was expecting. Instead of my own emerald eyes, I was met with dark black orbs. My girlish features were replaced with those I was not used to. I reached a hand up to my face, and watched as the reflection did the same. This had to be a joke. How did I go to bed as a girl, and wake up as a boy? My hands reached for my chest, where there used to be breasts there were now firm muscles. I steadied my breath as I looked lower. My hand slowly trailed downward, knowing what I would find there, but still hoping by some miracle I at least still had a certain part a girl should have. I was wrong.

I let out a scream, but instead of the high pitched scream I would have normally made, it came out far deeper. What was happening? I had to be dreaming. There was no other explanation for why I had woken up in the body of a strange boy. I leaned into the mirror to get a closer look at the face that was now mine. He had very handsome features. His skin was flawless, not a blemish to be found. Looking closely, he was without a doubt the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen, even with the expression of pure panic it was wearing.

"Sasuke? What was that scream?" A voice said from behind the bedroom door. I bolted out of the bathroom just as the bedroom door opened. I was met with the sight of another strange male. This one was very similar to the body I was in. His features were exactly the same, his eyes, the shape of his face, and the fact that he was incredibly handsome. The only real difference was the long ponytail he sported, and perhaps his age. I figured he had to be an older brother. After taking in the face of the beautiful man before me, I was able to register the name. Sasuke. He had called me Sasuke. Was that the name of this boy? Did he really think I was this Sasuke?

"I-It was nothing. Sorry to disturb you." I quickly informed him, the deep voice sounding strange coming from my lips.

The older man quirked a brow. I had only said two sentences and he already looked at me like I was a stranger. Was that not the right thing to say?

"Whatever you say. Hurry up, the car will be around soon." With that he closed the door and left me alone.

The car? What did that even mean? What was happening? I took a deep breath as I calmed myself down. Obviously I was dreaming. There was no other explanation for why I was in the body of some strange teenage boy. I pinched my arm in an attempt to wake myself up. I felt the pain, but a look around my surroundings confirmed I was still in the dream. Well there had to be another way to wake up. Perhaps all I had to do was go along with it. That seemed like the only logical thing to do at this point.

I glanced around the room and found a black backpack was hanging on the back of the desk chair. Of course, it was a week day, this Sasuke guy did appear to be of high school age. I walked to the closet, I couldn't really go to school in pajamas. There I found a neatly ironed uniform, complete with a tie. I let out a low whistle as I pulled it out. What kind of fancy prep school did this kid go to that required a uniform that looked this expensive? Well it was just a dream anyways, and with a shrug of my shoulders I made quick work of changing my clothes. Unfortunately I had no idea how to put on a tie, I did the best I could, but somehow it just didn't look quite right.

In the bathroom I did my best to style Sasuke's hair, but it was an unruly mess. No matter what I did, the back stuck up like the tail end of a chicken. I chose to leave the bed head and brushed my teeth instead. The hardest part was trying to figure out how to go to the bathroom. It was an experience I did not look forward to repeating.

When I finally walked out of the room with the black bag in tow, I realized just how rich this kid was. His house was huge. The hallway I walked into had multiple doors lining both sides, and stretched on for ages. When I reached the end of the hall I was met with a grand staircase, the likes of which looked like it belonged in a movie. My mouth was agape as I walked down them, taking note of the intricate carvings on the railing to the beautiful architect of the giant door at the bottom.

"Good morning, Sasuke. Did you wake up in a haze this morning? You look a mess." I recognized the voice as I was met with the man from earlier at the bottom of the stairs.

I stared hard at the man before me. What was I supposed to say to him? Should I tell him I wasn't really this Sasuke kid? Of course I couldn't do that, I'd be locked up in the looney bin. "Oh, um, I guess I just slept too hard. Must have been up too late studying." Was that right? That's a good excuse for a boy to be up late, right?

He gave me a bemused smile. "Since when do you need to study?" Crap, busted. What kid doesn't need to study?

"I, uh..." I had no idea how to respond as he eyed me with curiosity.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sasuke?" He questioned as he reached his hand out to touch my forehead, I jerked away from him on instinct. He almost looked like he was expecting that reaction, but there was still a hint of hurt in his eyes.

"I'm fine." I assured him as I avoided meeting his gaze.

He lowered his hand with a sigh as he started toward the door. "Right then. I'll be home late tonight, I have a meeting with the Hyuga Corporation. Orochimaru will be over later to get some documents I left on my desk. Please be civil with him, he has helped us out a lot this past year."

I gave him a curt nod as I followed him out the front door. My mind reeling trying to put together the information I was given. I was met outside by a sleek black car, with a well dressed man standing beside it. "Good morning Master Sasuke." He said as he opened the door, motioning for me to get in. "You have got to be kidding," I muttered under my breath. This had to be the most cliche'd thing I had ever seen. Did he really have his own driver?

"Is something wrong, Little Brother?" Itachi asked from beside me.

"Of course not." With that I got into the car. I half expected Itachi to follow, but he got into his own car and drove away. Of course he was too old to be going to school. I was actually relieved I had a driver, it saved me the trouble of trying to figure out just where this kid went to school. I used my time in the car to go through the backpack. It didn't really count as snooping if I was technically Sasuke now... did it? Inside the bag I found a notebook and a binder. I skimmed through the notes he had taken, and was impressed with how organized they were. Based on the subject matter, it looked to be about the same things I was learning, which likely put him in the same grade as me. Finding nothing else of use in the bag, I moved on to his phone. Unfortunately I realized it required a pass-code. Well crap. I tried a few basic series of numbers before it locked me out and I sighed. So much for that. I looked out the window in defeat and realized we were already pulling into the school. What was the point of the driver? He could easily walk to school with how close it was.

I stepped out of the car as the driver held it open. "Thanks... uh..." Crap I didn't know his name!

"Yamato." He stated with a quizzical look, not so much because Sasuke had forgotten his name, but because he had even bothered to ask him for it in the first place.

"Right right, Yamato. Thanks again." I said with a smile as I walked off, leaving behind a confused driver.

I only got a few steps before I stopped and realized I had no idea where to go. I stared hard at the long steps that lead up to the grand school before me. This place looked more like a castle than a high school, with large pillars holding it up, and front doors that looked like the details were carved by hand hundreds of years ago. Konoha Academy was displayed above them. I'd heard of this school. It was some fancy prep school that rich people sent their kids to. I guess people with a lot of money feel their kids shouldn't go to school with those who have less than them. But did they really need such an extravagant entrance? Oh rich people.

I let out a sigh and started up the stairs. Maybe if I could find someone Sasuke knew, then I could get them to tell me where his class was. I glanced around frantically, but all I saw were multiple girls staring at me very openly. Okay sure, Sasuke was good looking, but could they be more desperate? Fan girls were definitely something to avoid. I increased my pace, hoping to reach the doors before they did, but one caught me off guard from behind one of the large pillars.

"Sasuke! You didn't reply to my text!" She pouted. I eyed the girl before me. She had extremely bright red hair, a red that could rival my own pink locks, which she wore in a shoulder length messy style. Her eyes were a piercing red behind thick black framed glasses. My eyes traveled down as I noticed she made a point to have a few buttons undone on her top, revealing her ample sized breasts. Her skirt was just as revealing as it was pulled up to show much more skin than I'm sure was permitted by the dress code. "Like what you see? I know how much you like it when I show some skin." She purred as she cozied up next to me.

Oh gag! I quickly backed up, causing her to lose her balance and stumble. Was this his girlfriend or something? From what I gathered from this guy he doesn't usually show many emotions, it was hard to imagine him with any girl, but especially not this one. For whatever reason she was putting a bad taste in my mouth.

"Would you give it up Karin?" A voice said behind me in annoyance. I turned around to find my savior. He was a tall kid, about as tall as Sasuke, er, me. He had spiked up blond hair, and these bright eyes that had to be the most beautiful shade of blue I had ever seen. He was handsome too. Maybe not Sasuke handsome, but I'm sure he also had his fair share of fans. "Just because you're my cousin doesn't mean I can't tell you that you smell of desperation right now. Sasuke already dumped you, you need to move on. Get a hobby other than stalking, it's giving us Uzumaki's a bad name!"

"Screw you Naruto!" She muttered before she flipped him the bird and stormed off. I nearly let out a sigh of relief as she did.

"I don't know what you ever saw in that girl." He laughed as he put his arm around my shoulder. He almost looked like he half expected me to shove him off, but I didn't.

I glanced over at this very vocal boy. Naruto. With the way he was talking and so freely touching, I had to assume that he and Sasuke were friends.

"I guess it must have been her body," I mused thoughtfully as I tried to think of why anyone would date that.

"Dude, that's my cousin." Naruto reprimanded in disgust. Realizing what I said I muttered a quick apology. This was the first red flag. "Since when are you ever sorry?" He laughed as he removed his arm from around my shoulder. Crap, another slip up. Just how bad were Sasuke's manners? I seriously couldn't say anything right!

Thankfully Naruto just shrugged it off. "Let's go before any of your other fan club members make their rounds."

I just nodded as I followed him inside the building. Maybe it was best to remain silent. We didn't make it far down the hall before another voice called out "Hey Uchiha." Naruto stopped and turned around, prompting me to do the same. Standing there was another boy our age with waist long brown hair, tied back in a low ponytail. He was relatively handsome too (something I was noticing was a trend at this school), but most notable were his pale eyes. "Who the hell does that pompous brother of yours think he is making a move on Hyuga Corp?"

Wait a second. My mind was finally starting to put these names together. Uchiha? Hyuga? Those were two of the most well known names in the whole country. They were both best known for the many luxurious hotels they had built across the country, but I was sure they were involved in other business exploits as well. Sasuke was starting to make a heck of a lot more sense now. He isn't just any rich kid, he is Sasuke Freaking Uchiha! _I_ was Sasuke Freaking Uchiha! I looked over to Naruto. Uzumaki was definitely a little less well known, but was still quite a name. Finally my eyes drifted back to the guy standing before me. Obviously a Hyuga. I sure did pick quite an interesting group to dream about. It felt like I was straight out of a poorly written tv drama.

Naruto nudged me with his elbow, never taking his eyes off of the pale eyed boy before him. "Is that true?" He questioned. I shook my head, how the heck was I supposed to know that?

"Itachi said something about a meeting with Hyuga Corp this morning?" I offered.

Naruto let out a loud boisterous laugh. "Damn, it's about time someone knocked the Hygua off their pedestals! Get off your high horse Neji, Sasuke has no control of what his brother does."

"Shut up. I don't want to hear from a third rate nobody." Neji spat.

"What the hell did you say?!" Naruto exclaimed, looking ready to charge forward and do something that would most definitely cause a scene.

I held out my arm to hold him back. I really just wanted to end this dream, and starting something did not seem like it would end well.

"Naruto is right. What Itachi does isn't involved with me." I said in a way that I hoped would get this guy off my back.

"I'm warning you Uchiha, anything your brother does that involves the Hyuga involves me, and in turn involves you. Keep that in mind in the near future." With his ominous warning he turned and left, disappearing into the crowd of onlookers.

"Neji, that bastard." Naruto huffed beside me. "If he wasn't a Hygua I'd bash his face in."

I let out a sigh from his comment. "Why do rich people take everything so seriously? Geez this dream really is like a bad tv drama." I muttered.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned beside me.

"Nothing," I assured him as he led us to class.

I was thankful we made it to the classroom with no further problems, and doubly thankful that there didn't appear to be assigned seating. I was also grateful that I was familiar with the subject matter they were learning, keeping up in class was a breeze and my notes were flawless, if I do say so myself. The rest of the day went almost as smoothly, with me trying my best to blend in. Fortunately Naruto seemed to stick to me like glue, and when I would get to a class he would help direct me in the location of my seat, not without frequent questioning of course.

"Dude are you sure you're okay?" Naruto asked for the millionth time that day as we sat down for lunch.

"I told you, I'm fine. I just, uh, got a little lost today." I stated once again.

He looked like he wanted to reply, but was interrupted. "Yo Uchiha, what the hell did you smoke before coming to school today? You're acting like you've got amnesia." I turned to find two boys walking toward us with trays in their hands. "Cause whatever it is, you gotta tell me how I can get some." The boy speaking had brown untamed hair, in fact, all of him looked untamed. His entire uniform was covered in wrinkles and he hadn't even bothered to tie his tie. He looked like he just woke up, threw himself together, and here he was. The two put their trays down and joined us at the table.

"You know Kiba, normally I'd scoff at the idea of Sasuke doing any kind of drug, but he is acting super weird today." Naruto commented as he eyed me curiously.

Kiba smirked as he leaned in to me, "So what is it Uchiha, shrooms? Some kind of spiced up pot?"

I scrunched my nose as I shoved his face away from mine. "As if I'd ever taint my body with such things!" I rolled my eyes.

All three of them stared at me as I, apparently, once again said something that Sasuke would not say. "Something is off for sure." The other boy commented. His hair was darker than Kiba's and styled in a spiked up ponytail that reminded me somewhat of a pineapple. He had a laid back aura to him that gave off a lazy vibe. "It's almost as if he were another person." He added giving me an unreadable look. This guy was definitely sharp.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're just imagining things." With that said I remained silent the rest of lunch while picking at my food.

The rest of the day was thankfully uneventful and after school I found Yamato waiting patiently for me in the same spot I had left him that morning. "No practice today?" He inquired. I froze as I was halfway into the car.

"I didn't feel up to it today." I lied as I got in closing the door behind me while he too got in and started the car. Practice for what? Was Sasuke on some kind of sport team? Well, whatever, I didn't want to find out. I just needed to finish this dream and wake up already. Once back at the house I found myself wandering the inside. The place was huge with a large dining area, a giant well stocked kitchen, and what felt like a million rooms.

After making my rounds around the house, I paused once back in the main entrance. There above the stairs was a portrait of a family. On the left was a stern looking man, his arms crossed over his chest and his mouth in a firm line. It wasn't that he seemed unhappy, more like he just wasn't an expressive kind of man. Next to him was a beautiful woman with long dark raven locks of hair. Her smile was small and gave off a graceful appearance, but I could tell she was beaming with joy. Her hands were on the shoulders of a small child. He looked happy and full of innocence. With how unruly the back of his hair was, it wasn't hard to figure out that small boy was Sasuke. That left the final person in the picture to be Itachi. I smiled to myself at the family, they looked happy. Yet it made me wonder, where exactly were the parents? Itachi saw me off to school in the morning, but it was peculiar that a mother who looked so devoted to her family wouldn't have been there as well. Perhaps they were out of town?

It was then I heard a knock on the front door. I froze in place as I glanced around the empty house. Who could that be? Should I answer it? I half expected some kind of butler or something to come answer it for me, but my stereotype of rich people let me down as another knock echoed through the empty house. I was always told never to answer the door when I was home alone, but I was a boy now right? I'm sure the rule doesn't apply in dreams anyway. With that I made my way over and slowly opened the door. Through the crack I found a tall slender snake like man. His skin was so pale he could have been mistaken for dead. His long dark thin hair was tied behind his back.

A creepy snake like smile slipped across his face as he regarded me through the crack, "It's been a while Sasuke."

I cocked an eyebrow at his introduction as he stared at me intently, waiting for a reply. So clearly this guy knew Sasuke, but I had no idea who he was. It was then I remembered Itachi's words from this morning, that someone would be by to pick up some documents. "Orochimaru?" I tried to say it as a statement, but it still sounded like a question.

The creepy man didn't seem to pay my questioning any mind as he pushed his way passed me and into the house. "I'd have thought Itachi would have told you I was coming. Those documents he left for me are very important for the company you see."

"Of course. He left them in his office. I assume you know where that is?" I didn't mean to sound short, but I honestly had no idea where his office was, and it would look strange if I had to wander around looking. It was better to let him get them himself.

"Still as ill mannered as always I see. It really is a shame Itachi turned down my offer to take you on as an intern. I would have that attitude whipped into shape in no time." He reached out to grasp my chin as he said this, forcing me to look into his snake-like eyes. I quickly swatted him away and shot a glare in his direction. Who the hell did this guy think he was? His creep factor just shot up times a million. It was no wonder Itachi made it seem like Sasuke didn't like this guy. _I_ didn't like this guy, and I just met him!

"Just take what you came for and leave." I said with a little bit too much edge in my voice.

A sly smile crossed his face as he turned toward, what I assumed was, Itachi's office. "My my Sasuke, your parents would be turning in their graves if they knew how you've been behaving lately. Honestly, what is Itachi teaching you?" I tried to remain unfazed, but I'm sure there was still an apparent look of shock on my face. Sasuke's parents were dead? Well that sure explained a lot. "If he's neglecting you, you can always come to live with me."

This guy was seriously pushing my buttons. I wasn't even actually Sasuke, and this was just a dream, but I absolutely wanted to throttle the man. I bit my tongue as I stormed passed him into the door he had stopped in front of. This was obviously Itachi's office. I threw the door open and quickly found a pile of documents sitting in the center of the very organized desk. I swept them up and practically threw them into his arms.

"I think we're done here." I told him as I motioned toward the front door.

Thankfully, he didn't object as he headed back to where he entered. He stopped in the doorway and turned to look at me, the creepy smile never leaving his face. "I do hope you'll consider an internship. There's a lot I could teach you."

"Yeah, sure." With that said, I ushered him out the door and slammed it behind him. Who in their right mind would accept that offer? I suddenly felt the need to sleep off whatever trauma I had just endured. I looked to time on Sasuke's cell phone. It was only 5pm, but surely a nap wouldn't hurt. I made my way back to Sasuke's room and threw myself on his soft oversized bed. My eyes were quick to close as the exhaustion of the day caught up with me. Who knew, maybe when I opened my eyes again, I'd finally be free of this dream.

* * *

 **October 2**

"Who are you?" I read aloud. Why was that written in my notebook, and more importantly, who wrote it? I was snapped out of my trance as my phone started vibrating. The name on the screen read Ino, but it wasn't her name that caught my attention, it was the time. I let out a gasp as I answered the call while racing to my closet to grab a jacket.

"Crap, sorry Ino, I don't know what happened, I never oversleep!" I exclaimed.

She let out a scoff. "I would believe that if you didn't pull the same stunt yesterday, hurry up, I won't wait out here forever!" With that she hung up before I could question her further. Yesterday? What was she talking about? I wasn't late yesterday. Not to mention, yesterday was a Sunday. It was then that I remembered those notes. Notes I had no recollection of taking. I finally glanced down at my phone to check the date. Tuesday October 2nd. That couldn't be right. Today was the 1st, a Monday. And yet, according to Ino and my phone, it wasn't... Was it really possible that I had forgotten? Was I really missing a day of my life? Or was Ino playing some kind of prank on me? That had to be it! I was quick to finish getting ready and run outside to find Ino waiting for me in her car.

"It's about time Billboard Brow!" She huffed as I got into the car and went to put my seat belt on. "It's one thing to keep me waiting once, but to do it twice in a row is pretty gutsy of you." Ino is my childhood best friend. She is your typical popular beauty queen with long blonde hair and good looks that would send just about any boy to his knees. Despite that, to me, she was just Ino.

"Ha Ha, very funny. How did you get my cellphone to show the wrong date?" I inquired.

She glanced over at me briefly as she pulled away from the curb and toward school. "What the heck are you talking about?"

I rolled my eyes at her antics. "My phone, how did you manage to change the date to the 2nd?"

Now she was looking at me like I was a total nutjob, and frankly, I was starting to feel like one. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I'm getting a little concerned now. It's one thing for you to wake up late twice in a row, and another thing for you to show up to school looking a wreck yesterday. Heck, you were acting like a totally different person with those mood swings. I chalked it up to PMS. But now you're really starting to scare me. Are you on drugs? Because you can tell me if you've developed some kind of addiction. I can help you through these things-" She babbled.

"Ino!" I interrupted. "What are you talking about? Yesterday was Sunday. I didn't even see you yesterday." I reminded her.

"Girl what are YOU talking about? Today is Tuesday, yesterday was Monday. You are seriously whacked out." She stated as she held up her phone to show me the date.

I grabbed the device with a shaky hand. This was getting too weird. "Ino..." I started slowly. "I don't remember yesterday at all." It was then that I was reminded of the dream I had the night before. The details were fuzzy, but I remembered I was someone else. Had I really lived an entire day in someone else's body? But that was the only explanation for what was happening. So if I lived a day as someone else, who lived the day as me? "Ino, tell me exactly what happened yesterday."


End file.
